1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, composition and kit for preventing spoilage of feed in a bird feeder by use of a spoilage reducing composition that comprises an effective amount of a moisture absorbing material, an optional support material, and an optional functional additive. The present invention also relates to methods and kits employing spoilage reducing compositions employed in the form of a shaped body, optionally a plurality of shaped bodies, optionally packaged in an outer packaging material and combined with a bird feeder, bird feed and/or plurality of bird seed to effectively absorb water and water vapor thereby reducing spoilage of feed in a bird feeder. The present invention also relates to a kit for preventing spoilage of bird feed with instructions for combining the spoilage reducing compositions with bird feeders, bird feed and/or a plurality of bird seed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many different types and designs of bird feeders have been developed. Examples of several designs of bird feeders include those described by Kilham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,641; Leal, U.S. Pat. No. 407,863; Des, U.S. Pat. No. 231,369; Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,927; McNeely, U.S. Pat. No. 444,598; Kuelbs, U.S. Pat. No. 471,327; Coffer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,019; Washam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,986; and Bloedorn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,381, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
These feeders however are prone to water and moisture intrusion, commonly due to rain, leaks, condensation and/or ambient humidity resulting from environmental exposure. Spoiling of feed and the generation of mold due to moisture and/or humidity in an animal feeder is a serious problem, and is particularly common to many bird feeders owing to the nature of the bird seed employed combined with environment exposure. Spoiled feed fusing to the feeder is also a common problem for the bird hobbyist, requiring frequent changing of the feed. Further, moisture-related feed spoilage can cause additional problems, including bird rejection of the feed, birds ingesting mold toxins from the spoiled feed, sprouting of bird seed, and feed fusing to the feeder causing cleaning problems.
Harmful mold toxins generated by spoilage are a critical problem affecting the health of the wild birds. Some of the most toxic compounds on earth are created by molds, for example, but not limited to mycotoxins. Even trace amounts of these mycotoxins can cause harmful or lethal effects to birds. One example is Aflatoxin, which is a particularly harmful by-product of Aspergillus parasititicus mold that commonly grows on grain. Amounts of this toxin as low as 0.1 micrograms can be lethal to many small birds. The more that seeds are exposed to moisture, the greater potential for Aflatoxin production.
Spoiled feed fusing to the feeder is a common problem for the bird hobbyist, prompting cleaning of the feeder and replacement of fouled feed. Moisture and spoilage is particularly a problem at the bottom, low or no-flow zones, dead-end areas, and areas within the feeder close to openings and/or exposed directly to the environment. High quality hulled and “no mess” feed are especially susceptible to spoiling, and commonly cause blocked feeder holes, agglomeration of seed, and subsequent loss of expensive seed. It is necessary for the feeder operator to frequently clean the feeder by removing feeder contents and washing the feeder due to these problems. Often a cleaning disinfectant needs to be used if food spoilage has occurred in order to remove residual molds and mold toxins and other decay byproducts.
Further, even if mold spoilage does not occur, humidity can accelerate aging of the seed, rancidity, and reduction in the quality of the seed, all resulting in potential bird rejection of the seed.
Many bird feeders have been designed to make it easier to clean the feeder after the feed has spoiled, but this is a belated solution. Cleaning a bird feeder that has moldy or caked-on seed is a messy and time-consuming task. Microbial inhibitors can be added to the seed and feeder, but this approach creates health risk issues for the birds, as many common microbial inhibitors are effective only at levels that are toxic to animals and birds when ingested.
What is needed is preventative method employing a spoilage reducing composition that prevents spoilage of feed in a bird feeder.